


Медуница

by Nameless_Broom



Series: 13 карт (хуман аушки) [5]
Category: 13 карт
Genre: Alternate Universe, Injury, M/M, Romance, Self-Worth Issues, Slice of Life, Young Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: Каждый раз когда Вару видит Габриэля, в ушах у него начинают играть Битлы.
Relationships: Вару/Габриэль
Series: 13 карт (хуман аушки) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844335
Kudos: 1





	Медуница

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая хуман ау. Поменял бы ребятам имена на нормальные, но захотелось как-то оставить их такими, какие есть.
> 
> Соответствующие посты:
> 
> 1) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2201  
> 2) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2202  
> 3) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2203
> 
> дата - 11.11.17

Каждый раз когда Вару видит Габриэля, в ушах у него начинают играть Битлы. Это закон такой. Природы. Потому что Битлы - это про юность и хриплый звон голосов, а в Габриэле сразу видно это ясное и звонкое. Юношеское. Габриэль ужасно живой. Габриэль как юннатик из какой-нибудь старой книжки с партийными лозунгами, только если юннаты всегда пионеры с ровно завязанными галстуками, то Габриэль встрепанный и рубашка у него бывает застегнута не на те пуговицы. Потому что некогда. Вокруг постоянно что-то случается, и Габриэль считает своим великим долгом успеть на все взглянуть. Как только дожди забьют по стеклу, так он к этому стеклу - носом, носом! И тот сразу в лепешку. Правильные так не делают, правильные смотрят чинно. А он - со спокойным восторгом.  
Если на Вару посмотреть, то кажется, будто скачешь по ухабам. Вару как ветер, как гром без грозы - лютый, шумный, слабосильный. Вару бы прослыл дворовым хулиганом (хотя он и так прослывает), потому что лицо у него недоброе, а в глазах шныряют зеленые черти. Потому что он лохматый, как медведь спросонья, и ухмылка у него гаденькая. Вару тоже ужасно живой, а еще он ужасно грязный, и от него в ушах стоит всегда перебитый гитарный визг. От Вару тянет куревом и бухлом, а еще потом и пыльным неоном, и кажется оттого, что он и родился сразу в драной джинсухе и с быдляцким говорком. И что первая его фраза была “Я вас не звал, идите нахуй”.

У Вару в ухе серьга. Прямо так, через хрящ. В мороз ухо у него болит - пиздец просто. Зато круто выглядит. Братан жертву Вару ценит, потому что братан тоже крутой. У братана по всему телу татухи, у братана лицо смуглое, а посередине - кривой страшный розовый шрам, а еще у братана есть мотоцикл, на котором он проносится вместе с дылдой-актеришкой по улицам, полным камня и стекла. Братан актеришку любит безмерно, актеришка его, кажется, тоже. Он смешной мужик, чесслово, перед братаном двери открывает и пальто подает. Руку целует, как девке. Вару чуть со смеху не сдох, когда впервые это увидел. Братан ему кулаком пригрозил, и Вару свой смех замял, но манера ему запомнилась хорошенько. 

Хотя, чего там запоминать. Нормальная ведь это манера, в сущности. Потому что она, как и все люди в мире, неправильная. Такой же неправильной (но по-иному) манерой неправильный Габриэль находит неправильного Вару, и в итоге из этого получается что-то хорошее - потому что минус на минус дает плюс. 

Вару мнет рублевые бумажки себе и друганам на пиво, Габриэль держит в банке из под кофе потемневшие монеты и старые дядины октябрятские значки, и делает еще из проволоки колечки. Носится с ними и носит их. Все пальцы разодеты. Медная нитка, металлическая, позеленевшая, еще какая-то - все не сосчитать. Красиво. И не скажешь ведь, что бесполезная хуйня, что мусор. Вару на все может поставить этот ярлык, пришпилить крепко и липко, так, что не отдерешь. А на колечки не может. Не получается. 

Потому что у Габриэля есть такая волшебная способность - из мусора делать что-то хорошее. Над таким не смеются. 

И Вару задумывается над тем, что он сам - как настоящий мусор. Что он зеленый, как мусорный ящик, и пустой, как дырявое мусорное ведро. Вару - мусор, но Габриэль его вычищать из своей жизни упорно не хочет. Вару разбрасывает себя повсюду и постоянно - балагурит, бедокурит, пьет и дерется - а Габриэль все равно ему лепит пластыри и прикладывает лед к разбитому лицу. 

И Габриэль готов любить его пьяным, готов любить его трезвым, готов любить его всяческим - лишь бы любить. Вару охуевает. Любить он не умеет, но Габриэля не любить ему тоже невозможно. Габриэль ужасно _хороший_ \- потому у него проволочные колечки на пальцах и цветок за ухом. Габриэль умеет и любит жить, но умеет он это как-то особенно. Вару кажется сначала, что он не от мира сего, но на самом деле Габриэль - самая живая его часть. Габриэль слышит ветер и рассказывает потом всем об этом ветре, а если его не слушают, то замолкает и разговаривает о ветре сам с собой - в мыслях. Это Вару удивительно, потому что Вару говорит постоянно, не внимая никому, и желая, чтобы внимали только ему самому. Вару говорит много и грубо, и губы у него всегда измазаны грязью и краской. Вару старается быть особенным, Габриэль - и так особенный, но Габриэль почему-то убеждает Вару в том, что особенные - они оба. И вообще, что каждый человек - особенный. 

В Вару никто никогда так не верил. Даже братан привык ругаться, а если не ругаться, то не обращать внимания - пройдет время, пацан перебесится. Вару же просто бесился - пачкал краской двери и рисовал хуи на стенах. 

Габриэль не меняет Вару, не чинит сломанного-несломанного - он говорит вместо этого, что у Вару зеленые глаза, а такие - только у двух процентов людей во всем мире. Габриэль говорит, что ему нравится, когда Вару дерет глотку и воет про солнечный зайчик стеклянного глаза, потому что у Вару тогда лицо такое живое и свободное, какое не бывает никогда больше. У Габриэля лицо бывает все перепачкано зеленой чужой краской, но он не обижается, потому что отмыться легко, а вымазали его не ради обиды - просто случайно. Если не случайно, то это, конечно же, нехорошо, и с таким человеком разговаривать больше совсем не захочется, но ведь Вару не такой? Не такой! Габриэль знает. Габриэль верит и потому не отнимает баночек с грязью и краской, даже руки на них не подымает. Вару сам откладывает их чуть дальше привычного, потому что впервые в жизни в него поверили, а предавать доверие - паскудно. А Вару ведь не паскуда.

У Габриэля в душе - вечная весна. С грозами, дождями и прочей хуйней. Красивая, голубая, как его рубашечка тоненькая. И еще цветы за ушами, потому что Габриэль любит цветы. От него пахнет всегда свежей сладкой землей и пряной-пряной травой, название которой Вару давно забыл.  
Вару помнит, что читал в детстве сказку, а в сказке была девчонка. Хорошая была девчонка или дура-дурой - это в памяти совсем не отложилось, но Вару помнит, что звали ее как цветок - полезный такой, которым людей лечат. 

От Габриэля им веет. Вару не знает, откуда он взял, что это именно тот цветок, но ему кажется неуловимо, будто он прав. 

Вару ищет его везде. Идет по улицам и шарит глазами зимой, хотя зимой ничего не цветет, топчет заебавшие одуванчики весной и высматривает-высматривает-высматривает что-то летом. Осенью Вару не ищет - он всегда схватывает насморк, ходит сиплым и красноносым и ничего не чует. А без чуйки искать нельзя - все равно ничего не получится. 

Люблю грозу в начале мая, когда весенний первый гром... Ну, понятно. 

Цветы проросли на разрушенной крыше, бляди эдакие. На самом краешке, так, что не достать. Непонятно, как их туда занесло вообще - цветы были синие, фиолетовые, розовые, как синяки на коленях. Лесные. Такие в камне не растут. 

Ну, а эти проросли. Значит, так нужно. Значит, это все - не просто так. Задумка особенная. Потому Вару мнется и пыжится, но куртку все равно скидывает и за цветами лезет. Крыша низкая, сам домишко покосившийся - заброшенная трансформаторная будка - но если падать, то все равно будет не шибко приятно. Внизу камни, пыль, а еще стекло битое. На такое налетишь - вмиг изрежешься. 

И Вару, разумеется, падает. С цветочной хуйней в руках, с застрявшим в горле воплем, прямиком на мусор. Он лежит, сдавленный воздухом и землей, а потом дико нечеловечески ржет, потому что - живой! Он живой, сукины дети.  
Ебало у него вроде даже целое, но все же чувствуется как горит мясо на голове, на локте, на коленях. Вару лежит недолго, но с чувством, будто впитывая кровавой башкой грязь. А может, это грязь его впитывает, Вару еще не решил. 

Вару встает потом рывком и бредет к дому. На душе у него смутно, но как-то приятно и тепло. 

Габриэль юркий. Габриэль спасает Вару из лап синюшных смятых цветов, сажает его на стул и достает аптечку. Он не боится совсем вида крови - он студент-биолог и насмотрелся всякого - но лицо у него все равно беспокойное и огорченное. 

\- Ты сильно ушибся? У тебя болит голова? 

\- Да хуй с ней, с головой, - Вару смазанно щелкает пальцами, - Блядь… Как травка эта называется твоя? 

\- Моя? Это же ты ее принес, - изумляется Габриэль, - Медуница это. 

Вару молчит многозначительно, а затем вопрошает серьезно. 

\- А че она не желтая, раз медуница? Пчелы весь мед сожрали? 

И Габриэль от его слов улыбается и смеется славно (он вообще ужасно смешливый), а потом снова хватается за бинт и говорит: 

\- Нет, просто выросла такая.

Габриэль вяжет и мажет Вару, пока тот рассказывает ему о своем подвиге ради человечества в его, габриэлевом, лице. Потом он грустно вздыхает: 

\- А если бы ты совсем плохо упал? 

\- Да там падать некуда, - отмахивается Вару и вдруг взвизгивает, - Блядь, щиплет! 

\- Я подую, не кричи, - смеется снова Габриэль, а потом опять становится странно серьезным - Как некуда, если ты все же упал? 

\- Да ладно тебе, - Вару от изведенной на него перекиси ерзает и сжимает зубы, - Был мешком с костями и остался мешком с костями, ничего не убыло. А убыло бы - бля, дуй! дуй! - не жалко. 

\- А мне жалко. Ты же не мешок с костями, - дует Габриэль, - Ты человек.

Он молчит минутку, а потом вдруг просит Вару таким задумчивым голосом, что враз становится стыдно: 

\- Ты больше так не лазай, пожалуйста. А то и правда разобьешься. 

Габриэль вздергивает острыми плечами и хмурит тонкие-тонкие брови. Морщится еще странно, будто ему в глаза пыли напустили или ткнули с размаху резким злым солнечным светом, как пальцем.

Вару видит маленькую складку у него на лбу и вдруг чувствует себя предателем.

Он конечно привык ощущать себя мудаком, но... не так. Говорят умные люди, что, когда им стыдно, у них на душе будто кто-то скребется. Кошки или еще какая-то животная хуйня. Неважно.  
А у Вару скребется он сам - вредный трусливый зверь, который как будто пес, но на деле - шавка. А шавкой быть тяжело, потому что шавка труслива.  
Ничего не бывает на свете противнее трусости.

Вару впервые в жизни не хочется быть противным.

Паскудное сожаление густо пачкает ему чистые губы горечью и зеленью, но Габриэль вдруг со спокойной восторженностью шевелит ушами (он так умеет) и говорит:

\- А если ты так цветов захотел, то давай поедем куда-нибудь, где лес есть, я все тебе покажу. Знаешь, у меня в деревне дядя - так поехали к нему. Он звал меня давно. Он хороший... 

И Габриэль начинает говорить ужасно много, как будто в глотке у него прорвало что-то. Вару его честно слушает, но получается плохо. Только чуется с изумлением и облегчением, что паскудное чувство сбегает куда подальше - потому что нет у Габриэля больше складки на лбу. Не потому, что он обо всем позабыл, а потому, что у него милосердная душа.  
Вару думает, что извиниться перед Габриэлем стоит все равно, но ему уже покойнее, уже легче от того, что Габриэль его, кажется, простил (пусть даже он на Вару и не обижался вовсе, только расстраивался).

Пока Вару думает, Габриэль кладет ему завернутый в полотенце лед на лоб. Ото льда у Вару трещит в мозгу и кажется почему-то, что Габриэль золотоглазый. 

Габриэль клонится вперед, и сквозь полотенце у него мокнут руки. Вару чувствует холод и ничего не делает. Вару только смотрит на Габриэля немного осовело. 

Он смотрит и замечает в сотый раз, что у Габриэля глаза смешные, со вздернутыми уголками. А в уголках - черные ресницы, как стрелки у девок. Только у него не стрелки. Он не красит себе лицо. Актеришка красит, а он не красит. 

В его глазах червонцами переливается свет кухонной люстры, на которой давно нет плафона. Когда Габриэль придвигается к Вару, чтобы поправить тому полотенце, то свет утопает в зрачке, и тогда в глазах у Габриэля становится будто темный омут. Чертей там не видно. 

Вару чувствует, что тонет в нем. В мозгу у него трещит, и в груди огнем палит, и горло сухое и безвоздушное, хотя Вару не пил совсем - действительно, как будто он пытается дышать под глубокой озерной толщей. 

Вару поднимает ладонь и жмет несильно Габриэлю пальцы на полотенце. Полотенце мокрое и холодное, но Вару ужасно жарко. 

\- Ты же не человек, ты понимаешь? - бормочет Вару и смотрит Габриэлю в лицо, - Ты же, блядь, цветок, понимаешь, цветочек. 

У Габриэля не пальцы - пальчики. Они длинные, сухие, пригвожденные крепко к резкой ладони с выпирающими костяшками и, на самом деле, ничего маленького в них нет, но Вару все равно считает - это пальчики. И их хорошо, и их приятно сжимать, эти пальчики, как бывает приятно сжимать лесную траву, а может и не траву, а что-то совершенно иное - неземное. Приземленное. 

У Вару не руки - ручища. За его зеленой кровавой ладонью не видно выпирающих костяшек. Вару нескладный, широкоплечий и дурной, как незнамо что. Габриэль рядом с ним кажется длинной соломинкой. В нем все длинное, на самом деле - длинные ноги, длинные руки, длинное лицо. Только нос короткий и вздернутый немного. Вару не намного его ниже, но все равно кажется, что рядом с ним он короток. А может быть, даже и кроток. Самую малость. 

Пальцы-пальчики мнутся под квадратной ладонью, а проволочные кольца тают, погребенные чужим касанием. Кольца врезаются в кожу, но не ранят. 

Габриэль золотоглазый. У Вару же глаза - ядерно, ядрено зеленые, как ядовитая краска. В них посмотришь и покажется, будто в воздухе разлит скипидар. Габриэль же говорит, что от них пахнет лесом и улыбается - но не во всю ширь, во всю ширь он не умеет. Во всю ширь умеет его дружбан, рыжий такой, как огнем прижженный - у него охуенные круглые улыбки. У братана не улыбка - ухмылка, вся колкая, будто из точек сбитая. Каждая точка - как порванный иглой капилляр. Актеришка улыбается… как актер. Красиво. Киношно. Таинственно. Вару улыбается полосками - полоска губ, полоска зубов, полоска меж этими зубами, полоска рта и еще одна полоска губ. Бандитская полосатая улыбка уличного подонка. 

А Габриэль улыбается тоненько. Плоско и вместе с тем глубоко. 

И этой тоненькой улыбке Вару верит. Глупо верит, на самом деле - скипидар ведь совсем не лес. Но Габриэлю нравится. 

А так Габриэль совсем не любит резких запахов. Он морщит от них свое курносое личико и кашляет. Вару пустил дым от сигареты ему в лицо однажды, так он скукожился весь и расчихался, как котенок. Вару как увидел это, так чуть на месте не кончился. От нежности. 

Милое оно, блядь, такое милое, что хоть трава не расти. А приглядишься - и милое уже не милое, а особенное, и у особенного вместо глаз - омуты. Плоские и глубокие. Из таких не выплывают. 

Вару ныряет в них с головой. 

И летит на пол лед, и бьется жалобно, и разлетается водой по полу, а Вару не слышно этого ужасного грохота, и Габриэлю - тоже, потому что грохот в груди заглушает все остальное. 

Рот у Габриэля - красный, как избитые костяшки. У Вару рот… Да хуй знает, какой у него рот, на самом деле. Вару вне зависимости от цвета целуется дрянно, некрасиво, грубо. Габриэль целовал его раньше только в пропахшие морозом и алкашкой щетинистые щеки, и целовать в губы не пробовал вовсе. Даже в лоб он не особо целовал и не целует до сих пор - на лбу, говорит, места слишком много. Не знаешь, куда податься. А в щеку тепло и удобно. Тюк - и все. И хорошо. 

Тюк - это как махонькая птичка клюнула. 

Звенит холодная серьга, мелочь, рассованная по карманам, проволочки, пуговицы - все-все-все. В ушах звенит, в голове трещит, в груди полыхает. Взвейтесь кострами синие ночи. 

У Габриэля родинки на щеке, как маковые зерна. У Вару очки с цветными стеклами врезаются в переносицу. Полосатый вредный зверь и махонькая птичка целуются ужасно плохо. 

Но под губами Вару прорастает медуница, и от этого хорошо-хорошо и живо, и чуется, что излечивается от мусорного запаха его дикая зеленая душа.

**Author's Note:**

> Как вы понимаете, медуница в городе - это (в первую очередь) метафора и (во вторую) художественное допущение;^)
> 
> Девчонка из сказки - это Медуница из книжки про Незнайку. Дамочка-лекарь, девица категоричная и принципиальная. В плане ассоциаций ни на Вару, ни на Габриэля не проходит, но так вышло, что когда речь заходит о цветах, то я вспоминаю именно о ней. Это мое детское что-то, на самом деле. И вообще, все эти грозы в начале мая, синие ночи - все детское.


End file.
